


One Last Day

by magical_ereri_moments, Swaggy_Horseface



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 2nd Person, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Death, Despair, M/M, Not A Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_ereri_moments/pseuds/magical_ereri_moments, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swaggy_Horseface/pseuds/Swaggy_Horseface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tragic turn of events leaves Eren with one last day to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was an essay for my english class where we had to write short stories. I hope you like it.  
> My tumblr is magical-ereri-moments.tumblr.com

Everything is dark. You can’t see a thing no matter how much you try. It’s completely silent and there’s no one around. At least, you don’t think there is. You try to speak but no words escape your lips. _Where am I? Who am I?_ You think. Your heart begins to pound in your chest as you try to remember who you are and how in the world you got there.  
You hear footsteps in the distance. They're getting closer. They get louder and louder until suddenly they stop. Still nothing is in sight but you can feel some sort of presence right next to you. Your entire body goes rigid and numb, unable to move out of fear that whatever was near you would attack. So you wait for it to move first. It feels like an eternity of waiting so you figured it was time to make a move.

You take a slow, cautious step back, making it known that you’re no threat to the creature. Nothing happened. Quickly, you pivot on your toes and try to run. But as you take your first step into the never ending darkness, something wraps around your wrist and yanks you back. You stumble and fall backwards, onto your back, your wrist still bound to whatever was grasping it. You quickly put your other hand on it, struggling to break free of its iron hold. It feels like a hand; a very cold and boney hand. Your wrist starts to burn as the monster tightens its grip. _What is this thing? What does it want with me? What did I do to deserve this?_ These questions fill your head as you fight this thing with all your strength, trying to free yourself from the death grip. You’re terrified.

Suddenly, a bright white light bursts from the monster to reveal its true form. As your eyes adjust from the sudden change, you could start to make out its face. It's an empty skull. This isn’t just any ordinary human skull. This one has a faint glow to it and though it has no eyes, you could feel it's stares peering down at you. Most of its face is covered by a black hood which connected to the long cloak trailing down its body. At the end of the sleeve, you could see the skeleton hand wrapped around your wrist. The only source of light came from a small, creepy lantern that it held in its other hand. If you thought you were scared before, then this must be terror. You couldn't scream or move. You were too paralyzed by the overwhelming fear.

“Eren,” the being said, it's voice almost kind, despite the strong and powerful tone, still sending shivers down your spine.  
As soon as it says your name, all the memories come flooding back. That's right! You can't believe that you had forgotten everything about yourself and who you are. It was like your whole life just flashed in front of you and came back into your head. You remember everything. The way your short brown hair never stayed the way you wanted it to, how you always made stupid jokes to make people smile, your boyfriend’s beautiful name, Levi, and how he cared so much for you yet never showed his feelings on his face. It's all so clear. You even remember… how you died.

Nothing made sense. You remember sitting on the couch in your boyfriend’s tiny apartment watching a movie, his arm resting by your shoulder. The sweet smell of Levi’s homemade tea filled the room, making everything feel more peaceful. Everything was going so well… until they showed up. Like a movie, the scene played so clearly in your mind. There was a loud knock on the door. Without waiting for one of us to go open it, the door burst open and three men dressed in all black with hoods over their faces came barging in. Immediately, two of them sprinted across the room towards Levi, ready to kill. They must have known that Levi had considerable strength because by just looking at his annoyed glare, the two men flinched. You were curled up against the edge of the couch shaking with fear. You squeezed your eyes shut and rubbed them furiously to make sure all of this was actually happening. You hear a large slam and freeze. When you open your eyes, you see both of the masked men on the ground, blood coming from where their heads hit the floor. Despite Levi’s short stature, he was actually really skilled at self defense. A sigh of relief escapes your lips when you see that he’s okay. But that happiness soon fades quickly as you realize that there are only two of them there. _What happened to the third one?_ Another loud noise fills the room, but this time it was ten times louder and followed by a sharp gasp from Levi. An overwhelming pain jolts through your body like lightning. You look down and see dark red liquid coming from under your shirt where your heart was. Your body was becoming weaker and weaker and you look to Levi whose eyes widened dramatically. Your vision obscured and all your senses shut down completely, leaving you floating in the nothingness of death.

“W-what’s going on?” you stutter, still confused by the whole situation.

“I-I’m… dead?”

“Yes,” the skeleton man replies, expressionless.

“Then where am I? Why am I here? And who are you?” You frantically ask.

“This is the empty space of death. I bring lost souls here for a chance to go back to the world of the living for one more last day. These are all people who have had their lives taken away too early and deserve time to say goodbye to the ones they love. That is why you are here. You will be sent back to earth to live one more day. But keep in mind, at the end of the day, your body will fade away and that will be the end of it.” He sounded so casual when he spoke. You don't know if you should believe him or not but what else is there to believe? You saw the memory right before your eyes.

A flash of light shined brightly in your eyes, causing you to stumble backwards in surprise. There seemed to be no floor behind you and you fall for what feels like forever until you eventually land on a soft, cushioned mattress covered by navy blue sheets and blankets neatly smoothed and tucked in against the wall. You quickly realize that this is your room. Everything was clean and neatly put away, which was strange considering it was always a mess. That clean-freak Levi must have come and picked up the place. Then you remember. _Levi!_ You have to let him know you're okay, at least for today. This day has to be meaningful. It would only be that way if I was with him, you think.

You rush over to his apartment as fast as you can. Catching your breath, you stop at the door and collect yourself. Then calmly, you tap your knuckles against the door. A few minutes go by and nothing happens. You raise your arm to knock again but the door slowly creaks open. There he is. His deep black hair was kept in a neat undercut, parted in the middle of his head. His beautiful, milky white skin and perfectly slender face were glistening under the lights. As soon as he opens the door, Levi stops dead in his tracks. His eyes widen and he falls to his knees, tears spilling down his face. He sat there staring at you for a few minutes, not believing what he was seeing. Then, Levi jolted back to reality and shot up to hold you in a tight embrace. You hug him back as tears start to well up in your eyes.

“How is this even possible?” Levi says, trying to stay calm despite his confusion and desperation.

“I've been sent back here to say goodbye to the ones I love. I don't have that much time so I rushed over here as fast as I could. At the end of the day, I’m supposed to fade away and that’ll be the end. I wanted to spend my final moments with you, Levi.”

You could see the mess of emotions Levi was feeling from the way he looked. His eyebrows furrowed, his eyes looking up at you longingly. It was plain to see that he was both overjoyed that you were back and heartbroken that there wasn't much time before you are separated forever. You’d never seen these emotions from him. He always kept a straight face and tried to shield you from anything that would even slightly upset you. He always did his best to make sure you were happy and satisfied in every situation. He loved you unconditionally and you felt the same way about him. This time together had to be perfect if this truly was the last thing you’ll ever do.

You try to think of things that the two of you could do, but it didn't really matter to you as long as you were with him. Driving anywhere would just take time that you don't have. The best option seemed to stay at his apartment and spend the last if your time there. There was no place you would rather be than with him, after all.

“Levi,” you say as the both of you walk into the well-cleaned apartment, “let's stay here. You can make some of that tea that I love and we can spend the rest of the day talking about anything you want.”

“If that's what you want to do, then I’ll make it happen,” He says as he starts to walk into the kitchen to make the tea.

The day goes pretty perfectly. The tea tastes amazing, probably because it was made by your boyfriend who's an amazing cook. You spent the whole day reminiscing about all the great times you've had with all the people you love. You know you won't be able to see any your friends again, and just thinking about them brings tears to your eyes. You won't get to tell them how much they really mean to you.

As you finish your tea, you look out the giant rectangular window on the wall and see that the sun is disappearing fast. Your time is almost out. You decide that you should at least help clean up a little bit, so you pick up your teacup and start to make your way over to the sink.

Your body starts to feel weak. Your knees buckle from under you and you lose your balance, falling to the cold, dark wood floor, and the teacup slams, breaking apart into a million pieces next to you. Levi jumps off the couch and races to your side, holding your head in his lap as you lie there, unable to get up.

“I-I'm sorry,” you say, pointing to the shattered mess on the floor.

“Don't worry about it. It's easy to clean. Are you okay?” His eyes dart to your toes and you hear him draw in a sharp breath. It’s time. You’re starting to fade away. As much as you want to stay here forever, you have to face the reality of it. You were dying. Levi squeezes you tighter in his arms, not willing to let go for any reason.

Everything felt complete. You had talked about everything you had on your mind and despite the fact that your body was already half gone, you felt happy in this moment. As you close your eyes, you realize that there is one thing that you have always wanted to see.

“Levi, there is one last thing I want to see.”

“What is it,” he asked desperately, wanting so badly to fulfill your request.

“I want to see you smile. Just once. So that will be the last thing I see,” you say.

He seems surprised at the request but slowly complies with your dying wish. A small smile hesitantly crept over his face and quivered slightly. The tears were pooling in his eyes as he looked down at you. You close your eyes and feel the warm droplets drip onto your cheeks.

“It's alright,” you say, “you gave my life meaning. There's no place I would rather be on my last day on earth than with you, Levi. I love you.”

“I love you too, Eren,” you hear him say as he holds you tighter in his arms, his warmth the only thing you can feel. And with that final exchange of words, you smile and he watches as the last bit of your neck evaporates into the air. The last thing to disappear is your face and you look up one last time to see your lover trying to stay strong just for you. His perfect face starts to get blurry and fade, slowly vanishing from your sight forever. You feel extremely lucky to have had one more day…with…him…


End file.
